Chilling pains
by murai-sakura
Summary: When Rei returns to the hotel one cold wintereavening, he's suddenly ambushed by two figures who mean to cause him as much pain as possible
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, this is a special request from a special fan…and I think she deserved this tory, so, here you go, first chapter ! Hope you like it hun! So torture it is

BTW, I don't own any characters of beyblade, stop living in a dream

Chilling pains

It was a cold day, snow was falling out of a darkgrey sky, smothering the few flowers that still had enough courage to grow. Rei,…one of the strongest beybladers in the world was walking home trough the snow. He didn't mind the cold, he was allready longing for the warm cup of hot chocolate that was waiting for him back at the hotel, together with all of his friends. He just happened to have lost a bet and so he had to go and run 10 rounds around the park…and as warmed-up as he was, he still thought it was way too cold for a normal winter-day.

As Rei was hurrying back , he didn't notice the large ice-spot on the pavement and walked right onto it just to slip and fall backwards, hard….very hard….with his head on the ground. Rei growled and felt his head. When he withdrew his hand, he saw blood. "Oh great" he groaned "just typical" He stood up, whiped the durt off of his clothes and continued to walk to the hotel…he would take care of his wound there, besides, how bad could it be? Poor Rei didn't seem to realize that a track of blood was trailing behind him, looking like the last roses that had died a cold death themselves and had sunk into the ice.

Another thing he didn't realize was that two guys were following him, dressed in black, with a pair of sunglasses and scarfs that were pulled up all the way to their noses. Normally, someone would've allready noticed the strange figures who were now following Rei and called the police. But it was too cold for anyone to be outside, and inside, everyone was having a good time watching tv, or roasting chestnuts…or maybe even play boardgames in front of a nice fire. No one noticed it when one of the guys hit Rei hard on the head with a stick and how the other one roughly pushed him into a large bag, then threw it over his shoulder and started to walk away from the hotel…together with his friend.

Rei had noticed everything going black, yet only thought this was because of his headwound that seemed to be worse then he thought, but he realized this wasn't excactly true when he noticed he was chained to a brick wall, wearing nothing but a shirt and his pants to shield him from the cold. He tried to pull the chains but even if he did posses his usual strength, he wouldn't be able to break them, he realized that well enough. He started to check out his surroundings and noticed that he was in a small room with next to him a big switch with a sign that said: danger: high voltage! Rei shivered and wanted to throw his arms around him, but he couldn't. He knew he was in an electricity room, and he knew exactly were…it was right where the road split in two, only to end up in the same road again a few miles further away from his loacation. He passed by this place every day!

Rei sighed and looked at his wrists…they were read and had scratches from his cuffs that seemed to be pretty old, yet still strong enough. The problem was that small pieces of metal were poking in every direction, which didn't feel all too well. Suddenly, the small, wooden door opened and two people, dressed in black entered the room. Without saying a word, they blindfolded Rei who was too weak to resist. Another cold shiver went trough his spine. "Who are you?" asked Rei with a dry voice. "What do you want from me?" Rei didn't get an answer, only a searing pain in his arm when someone swung at him with what seemed to be a hammer. Rei heard a sickening crack and shed a few tears that he couldn't hold it the minut the blinding pain reached his senses. He heared someone laugh, yet couldn't quite hear who, even though the voice was familiar. Then, he heard the sound of metal, as if two knifes were clashed together and then another pain in his leg. He knew excactly what happened. Someone had stabbed him in his leg and now, he could feel his warm blood gushing all over his leg. Then he felt how someone made cuts all over his legs. When the other person had seemed to join in the cutting, he started to scream. The pain was too hard to bear. He heard sadistic laughing and growled angrily, not quite sure if this was a dream or reality.

"You wanna know who we are?" asked a voice. Rei didn't answer. "Well we'll show you", said the other person. Then someone took off his blindfold and the minut Rei wasn't blinded by his tears anymore, he saw…

……………………………

Cliffie! Sorry people, had to do that!

Please review, but shut up about my spelling! I know, terrible!

Byeeee


	2. True loneliness

OMG, I love you guys ! allready two reviews? And here I was thinking people forgot about me…but okay, this means, I'll continue my other stories too…I haven't updated in ages…so bad of me. Anyways, I'm sure you wanna know what happens next so here's the next chapter of chilling pains (don't own nothing, not even Kai, "sniffle")

Warning! **RAPE**

Next chapter: dum dum dum

True loneliness 

Rei choked in surprise. He couldn't believe it! He was kidnapped by two members of Kai's previos team: Tala and Brian! But why? Why would they do this? To get back to Kai? Or maybe they just liked to see Rei in pain, just like Brian last time he fought him and was sent to the hospital. Rei growled fiercely at them. Oh, how he wanted to whipe the sadistic smirks off their faces. But he was still chained up and completely powerless. He examined his legs that were now completely covered in blood…but the cuts were shallow and the blood started to come out less and less.

"Why?" asked Rei angrily. "Why do this?" Tala said nothing and opened up the electricity box. Brian on the other hand started what seemed to be an explanation. "It didn't matter to us who we ended up taking with us" said Brian while grinning evily. "We just needed a member of the bladebreakers so we could get Kai back for his betrayal. He left us and our team and now, all we want is the taste of sweet revenge." Brian licked his knife sadistically and moved back a few steps so Tala could pass trough. Tala had linked a cable to the electricity-box and was now coming dangerously close to Rei. "Now" said Tala calmly. "Do us a favor and squirm"

Tala touched Rei with the cable and was quite pleased when he heard his screams. Rei felt as if he could die any minut. He never felt this much pain before. Every nerve, every inch of his body felt like it was going to explode any second. And the wet snow and blood covering him wasn't excactly helping him. Then Rei screamed out one final scream, then fell unconcious. Tala took back the cable and grinned eavily at Brian. They were having the time of their life.

…………………………………………

When Rei woke up a little later, he noticed he wasn't chained up to the wall anymore. Instead of the chains, his hands were tied together, above his head with a rope which hung to the ceiling, making it impossible for Rei to stand. He wasn't really sure if this was an improvement. He never felt this lonely before. He needed his friends right now yet knew they wouldn't come. He needed a supporting hug, a shoulder to cry out on, yet knew his wishes couldn't possibly come trough. And even if they did, it would only mean his friends were captured too, and he didn't want that to happen so he just continued to drown in the loneliness.

When Rei heard the door open, he looked up and moaned wearily when he saw it was Tala. He couldn't stand another beating, not now. He still couldn't move, he still felt the pain, even though it was less, it was still there. Tala just came closer and said nothing. He just started licking Rei's neck. Rei shivered and wanted to pull away but could do nothing cuz he was hanging a few inches above the ground, and was still paralyzed. Tala noticed Rei tried to struggle and smiled, then kissed Rei on his lips and started to swim around in his mouth with his tongue. Rei bit him hard and Tala started cursing and punched Rei right in the face.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you" said Tala furiously. "If you wish to stay alive that is" Rei spat out the taste of Tala and growled again. "I'm not a freaking fag Tala" he said. "Too bad for you I am" said Tala and grasped Rei's private parts. Rei cursed loudly and tried to kick him, but he forgot the cuts on his legs and screamed in pain the minut he moved them. Tala laughed hard and pulled down Rei's trousers way too gently for Rei's liking. "Stop it!" he screamed. "If you do this, I'll kill you!" Tala just laughed. "I highly doubt that my friend" he said and kneed Rei in his stomach.

Before Rei could scream again, Tala kissed him again, licking his lips and demanding entrance. Meanwhile, he thrusted up to Rei with his hips, feeling how his dick hardened quite fast,seeking for an entrance that wasn't there. Tala pulled out his tongue and jumped behind Rei. With one trust, he pushed his hardened dick into Rei's ass, making him scream out in pain. Meanwhile, he harshly pulled Rei's dick, making him harden as well, the smiled. "you like this Rei?" he said sweetly. Rei ahd tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe this; how could anyone be this harsh. Tala didn't even wait for an answer and thrusted in deeper and deeper, making blood gush down Rei's legs. As he grabbed hold onto Rei's dick while pulling it with all his might, he felt how warm sperm gushed down his hands and smiled sadistically. He thrusted in one last time and came as well. He exited Rei and pulled up his own pants, then Rei's. "Hope you liked it" said Tala. "I'm going to go get washed but don't worry, Brian is coming in a minut. He too wanted to taste you…but he won't be as gentle as I was." With that said, Tala got out of the smal room, leaving Rei while a pool of blood and sperm was forming beneath his feet.

…………………………………………………

Hope you liked it! Very much torture "sadistic grin" please review.


	3. Escape

I know, I know, I haven't updated in like, forever ! I'm really sorry. But here's the next chapter of chilling pains. I couldn't ignore you requests about updating.

Now, my spelling has improved a tad, but is far from perfect…I still know that.

Okay, the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Escape

Rei wearily opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. It's all he really wanted right now. His headache made him weak in light. That is, if it were possible for him to get any weaker. Tala had kept his promise and had sent Brian over for a quik visit as well. And he indeed prooved to be even harsher then Tala. He had whipped him, sliced him, and burned him, and of cours, raped him as well.

Rei knew he couldn't take this much longer. His body was weakening fast, and the cold seemed to be biting and slicing him as well. His friends didn't seem to be looking for him either as they were nowhere to be seen around hear. He hadn't even heard someone call for him. But what did it really matter? The only person he could rely on right now was himself, and that wasn't much. He felt so weak, just hanging there.

Rei sighed. Why was it supposed to be like this. Why did he have to loose that bet that made him run 10 rounds? Why did he have to be part of the bladebreakers? Why was he alive?

Rei was wellowing in selfpity when he suddenly felt himself fall to the ground hard. He looked up, a bit surprised, and saw that the rope which was used to tie him up, had broken. His hands were free and Tala nor Brian were around.

Rei ran for the door. The passageway to freedom. The difference between agony and defeat. One single door. Rei twisted the knob and found it open. He happily pushed the door open and fell outside with it. He felt gras tickling his face. The cold still remained but the snow seemed to be gone. Rei pushed himself up from the ground but found his lefs unable to take him very far. But he still had to get out of there, so he crawled. He crawled trough the dirt, the mud, the leftover brown snow, and also the grass, some new flowers and weed.

He kept crawling until finally his arms gave in too. He was tired, out of strength, and closer to death then to life. He just needed to rest… to sleep.

So he gave in to it

……..

Later that day he opened his eyes again. He found some of his strength restored and was happy to see that no one of the evil team had found him and taken him back to that creepy place. But no one else had found him either. He was still at that same place. He got up. His legs were aching but he knew crawling would never get him far. Instead he used the trees for support.

Eventually, when even the stars and the moon were out again, he saw the place where he and his friends stayed before he was kidnapped. He only hoped they were still there. He entered the building and looked for someone familiar. At first, it seemed like on one was there, until he heard a familiar voice yell: "Why is this all the food we get? I'm still hungry!" this made Rei laugh and at the same time remind him of how hungry he really was. "Shut up" replied another voice "We need to get back to training" Ah, that was Kai. Forever grumpy. But why training? Were they really not looking for him?

"I think we should go look for Rei one more time" said a somewhat chirpy voice. Ah, and that was Max. Always the chirpy one, always happy. Does this mean they didn't forget about me? "He can take care of himself Max" said another person. "He's probably gone looking for something important." Rei huffed. Why would Kenny think something like that? "It better be important for abandoning us like that!" yelled Tyson again.

That was it.

Rei barged into the room where he had heard the voices. He was mad, really mad. They hadn't figured him out by a long-shot. They didn't know him at all! He was going to tell them everything; Rub in what a bad team they were.

At least, that was his plan, before he collapsed in fornt of their feet.

………….;

this okay people?

Please review


	4. Revelations

Gee, i really didn't know so many people were waiting for me to update. Someone told me it's been a year. Really? A year? I'm sorry. I'll try to finish all of my stories and then maybe start others. The thing is, I'm working on a novel right now, and it's really hard. So cut me some slack. (100 pages so far, so proud)

Anyways, here's the next chapter

Chapter 4 : Revelations

Rei opened his eyes only to see his entire team sitting around him. He saw bandages on him everywhere, and guilty, pained expressions on the faces of his teammates. Only Kai dared to look him straight in the eye. Kai. Rei couldn't help but feel a sudden hatred for his teamleader. After all, it was HIS former team who wanted to take revenge on HIM. Rei was just a pawn in the fight between those two sides. And Rei couldn't help but feel angry at him for it.

"What happened Rei?" asked Kai. The question pierced trough his entire body. Trough every vein, every muscle, and it hurt. It really hurt. Rei tried to sit up, so he could yell better, but Kai held him down with his right hand. Rei felt very uncomfortable this way. Had Kai been like Brian and Tala too? And if he had, wasn't he still? "Are you sure you don't know Kai?" hissed Rei angrily. Kai's eyes widened with surprise and confusion. "Why would I know?" he asked carefully. He removed his hand as well.

"It was YOUR team that came after me!" Rei yelled at him. He coughed harshly when the last word excited his mouth. "Calm down Rei, I'm sure Kai has nothing to do with it" said Tyson soothingly. Rei knew he was right, but couldn't accept it. He was so angry, and he needed a scapegoat to yell at right now. "YOUR team wanted revenge and guess whom they chose for their little punishment?" Rei now breathed hard. He felt terrible. He knew he was running a temperature. But he felt so alone right now, so insecure, he could only use screaming as a defence-mechanisme. The fact that Kai was sitting there ever so calmly, not showing any kind of feeling didn't help much to take away his angre either.

"I was cut, beaten, left in subzero-temperatures, electrocuted, I got smashed with a hammer, and r-!" Rei stopped right there. Even in his current state of angre, he couldn't say the word. He couldn't deal with the pity he would receive if he said that one word. The emberacement of it all. So he just shut up. He layed himself back down and turned away from everyone.

He heard someone sighing, a bit of muttering and then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rei couldn't bring himself to turn around. Tears were now running free. The memories of the last couple of days were flashing trough his mind. He could feel the pain again. The one thing that kept haunting his every thought though, was the rapes. "I'm sorry Rei" he heard Max say. "Brian and Tala came here right after you were gone and they…" Rei heard him sobbing and turned around curiously. "They told us you told them you were out to go look for something important, and that you wouldn't be back any time soon." Rei's eyes flashed with angre again, but he didn't say anything. "I didn't want to believe them at first" Tyson said. "No one did, so we went looking for you, but when you were nowhere to be found, we just assumed they weren't lying to us."

Rei felt even worse. He was tired, hurting, and his friends had just confessed they believed he would've run off just like that. To top it all, he couldn't stand Kai being in the room any longer. Rei saw a lamp standing on a nightstand next to him, picked it up and threw it harshly at Kai. "REI!" yelled Tyson and Max in unision. When Rei looked at them rather annoyed, he saw in the corner of his eye, kai's face was rather blooded. "Please excuse me" was all Kai said before going to what seemed to be the bathroom.

"He didn't deserve that Rei." Said Tyson. "He didn't do anything. It's not his fault Brian and Tala did this to you." Rei snorted. "You'll heal fast Rei, you'll see." Said Max. "And once you are at a full 100 again we'll get them back"

"I don't have the strength" answered Rei simply. "Oh come on Rei, you're the strongest person I know" Kai who had now whiped his face clean was listening in the doorstep. Acting all invisible. Rei didn't even realize he was back again. "The truth is…" Rei said. "I'm scared of them." "Why?" asked Max "I know you're stronger then that." Rei shook his head. "No max, you don't understand."

"They raped me."

………………………….

See how fast I updated?

Please review


	5. Forgiving one who's not at fault

Thank you all for your wonderfull reviews. One more thing, if you like Rei-torture but would care for a bit of Kai- or Brooklyn-torture as well, please go check out my story: Yell, scream, and we'll find you. The last fic I wrote. It needs reviews too or I won't be continuing it.

But now I must continue this story. Let's see, where was I? Oh, right, his final confession!

Chapter 5: Forgiving one who's not at fault.

"R-raped?" stuttered Max. "But… why?" Rai stared angrily at the floor. "I don't know why, how should I know? Please, just shut up about it!" Tyson approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rai…" he started. "And I don't need your pity!" Rai screeched. He knocked Tyson's hand away. Suddenly, kai dashed forward and slapped him hard in the face. His face was reddened with anger. "How dare you do this?" he yelled at the poor boy who was now staring shocked at his teamleader.

"It's bad enough you're drowning in your own selfpity but do NOT take it out on your teammates who have done nothing but try to help you!" Rai couldn't take this lecture anymore so he retaliated by saying something incredibly stupid. "You have no idea what I'm going trough, what it feels like!" he roared at Kai. Said teamleader started to laugh bitterly and loud. "I don't?" he suddenly answered seriously. "And since when do you know anything about what I have been going trough, huh?" he said. His words were almost as quiet as whispers. "Do NOT forget I lived in the abbey when I was younger, how cruel they operated there, and I'll not fail in telling you this…" he came a bit closer. "For every year I've been there, which is about 8 years, I was raped every damn night."

Rai wanted to open his mouth and say something, but he couldn't. His fears and worries, his pain seemed like nothing now. "Just let it go" Kai continued. "You'll be alright." After saying this, he picked up the lamp rai had thrown at him and but it on the nightstand again. "I'll be back in an hour or so" he said and left the hotel. "Where do you think he's going?" Max asked tyson. "No idea" Tyson said. "But I think we'd better leave him alone for a while." Max nodded. "Are you alright Rai?" asked Max. A hint of pity was still in his voice. "Are you kidding?" answered Rai. A little smile crossed his lips. "I feel awefully guilty for the way I've been acting. Kai was right." Tyson shook his head. "You are allowed to feel bad about it rai" he said. "But do know we're here, and we'll always be. I just find it weird that Kai actually told you we were just trying to help. It's so not for him to say something like that." Rai laughed. "Indeed. Maybe he was trying to convince himself?" Tyson shrugged. "Who knows?"

………………….

Kai trudged around a bit. He couldn't believe he actually said what had happened back there. Sure, they still didn't know all about them, but they were coming dangerously close. But that didn't matter right now, anyways.

"TALA!" he yelled. "Come out you little bastard, RIGHT NOW!" There came no response. "If you want revenge, take it out on me! Right here, right now!" Everything remained quiet at first but when Kai opened his mouth to start yelling again, he heard a noise. When he listened closer, he found it to be laughter. "Come out Tala! And bring your sidekick with you!" Suddenly, tala and Brian came out of the shadows and stared angrily at the grayhaired teen. "Sidekick?" Brian growled. Kai grinned. "Forget it Brian, now's our time for revenge." Kai took a step forwards. "And so is mine." He took another step forward. "You attacked my friend! You dragged him trough the things we had to go trough. Don't you hate Boris for what happened to us!"

Tala glared at him. "Of course I do!" Kai took another step closer. "How do you think Rai is feeling now huh? How dare you treat him like that? He didn't deserve it, and you know it!" Brian took a step forward too. "No time for chitchat, I just want you dead." He said and he angrily thrusted his fist forward, wanting it to connect with Kai's cheek. Kai on the other hand, avoided him easily and knocked the boy on his back, making him fly towards the ground. This was when Tala lunged forward. He did connect with kai's face, and a bruise was forming on his left cheek. This wasn't able to stop him though and he kicked tala in the stomach. This was Brian's chance again, he grabbed Kai around the waist, and used his weight to knock him to the ground. When he lifted up his fist to hit him in the face again, kai rolled over just in time and kicked Brian in the face, making him fly backwards…

…………………..

"An hour he said, right?" Tyson questioned. It started to shimmer outside, and Tyson got a tad worried. "Maybe he's already returned, but too embarassed to face us?" Max suggested. "No, that's nothing for him." Rai answered. He was already able to walk again and was now sitting by the window, glancing out of it every now and then. He wouldn't admit it easily but he was feeling just a tad worried. He knew kai could take care of himself, yet not against everything. He was still human after all. "Can't we go look for him?" he asked. "I stongly suggest we don't" Max answered. "You never know, right? If he wants to be left alone, we'd better let him do what he wants." Tyson nodded. "I agree. He's dangerous otherwise." Rai laughed at the fake scared expression Tyson put up after that line and felt a bit better. They were probably right again.

They were joking around a bit more when suddenly a thud was heard, then a knock on the door followed by a groan. "Er… what the hell?" Tyson said, breaking the silence. "Should we open?" Max whispered, slightly scared. "Well, of cours you should open!" roared te voice of their teamleader. "I'm freckin cold!" Max ran to the door and quikly opened up. "Thank you" said the voice of Kai, yet tyson saw some red, and silver hair and quikly tried to close the door again. But by doing that, he knocked someone on the head, making the whole bunch, strangely fall over. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled. "Oops " stated Tyson. "Kai sighed and rolled the lifeless bodies of Tala and Brian off of him. Rai screeched. "Are they…"

"No" Kai said. "they're just unconcious." Kai himself was bruised and beaten but whore a rather satisfied smirk, with proud. "Anyways" he said. "Do you think you can forgive me in their behalf?" asked Kai. Rai stared at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I said all that Kai" he said. "I was wrong, nothing's your fault. So there's nothing to forgive! Really!" Kai smiled. "good enough for me" he said and kicked the two bladers out again.

"And Kai…" Rai wanted to add. Kai turned around ro face him. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

……………………….

How's that? I don't kow if I end here. If I don't… any suggestions on what to happen?

Please, PLEASE review


End file.
